Kid Temper Tantrum Visits Carlos and his New House
Dad: So me, Leland and his girlfriend are at Hialeah, Florida because Leland's friend Carlos has decided to move to America. Leland: Yeah. And we're visiting him to see his new house. At the house... Carlos: I'm glad you 3 came! Yeagar: So why did you moved here? Carlos: Good question! For one, it's much easier to meet you guys since the embargo has restricted and even banned travel between the USA and Cuba. Plus, things have been getting more rough for me and my family and we figured we moved here to have a better life. Dad: But of all the places, why Hialeah? Carlos: You know how 92% of Hialeahans speak Spanish? Leland, Dad and Yeagar: Yeah. Carlos: Well we moved here just so it'll be easier for my parents to communicate and celebrate our traditions. My parents and siblings don't speak English like I do. Carlos's Dad: Carlos! ¿Quienes son esas personas? (Carlos! Who are those people?) Leland: What? Carlos: Ellos son mis amigos, papá! (They're my friends dad!) Carlos's Dad: ¿Hablan español como nosotros? (Well do they speak Spanish like us?) Carlos: No. Yeagar: What the heck were you 2 saying? Carlos: Let's get right to the tour! They enter the house to see the living room Carlos: So this is where we keep our couches and the dining table. They go east to the family room Carlos: And this is the family room with our new 60 inch TV and a PS4 and Wii. We won't even afford all of that in Cuba! Carlos's Sister: Carlos, ¿quién es esta gente? (Carlos, who are these people?) Carlos: Ellos son mis amigos. (They're my friends) Leland: You got siblings?! Carlos: Yep! That's my 9 year old sister and I have a 6 year old brother, whose staying at my grandma's. Dad: Why? Carlos: Well, he's still a little shy about the new place. So we'll give him a few days in Cuba till we send him to the new house. Carlos's Mom: ¡Es la hora de cenar! (It's dinner time!) Carlos: You should try mom's food! It makes even the fanciest restaurants look crap in comparison! At the dinner table... Leland: Wow! This is delicious! Yeagar: Your mom makes the best food around! Dad: I might never eat at a restaurant again! Carlos: Ver mamá? ¡Les gusta! (See mom? They like it!) Carlos's Mom: ¡Eso es genial! (That's great!) Carlos: Now that everyone is done, time to show off our rooms. The 4 walk down to the rooms Carlos: So to the left is my brother and sisters. They both are gonna share it. And to the middle is my room. And to the right is the bathroom. And right from the bathroom is my parents that have their own personal bathroom. Yeagar: Can you show us the backyard? Carlos: Sure! The 4 go to the backyard Carlos: And this is the backyard. Leland: Woah! Look at that space! Dad: You even got your own pool! Yeagar: This is so cool! Leland: So, are your parents gonna learn English? Carlos: They're working on it. Especially since one of the requirements to become a US citizen is to know how to read and speak English. I already know how to read and speak the language, but my family is just starting. Dad: Well Carlos, that was a pretty cool house! Leland: Can't wait to hang out with you more! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum